


Wasted Crimson

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Begging, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Consent Issues, Crying, Denial, Doubt, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Foreplay, Guilt, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inferiority Complex, Interspecies Sex, Mental Breakdown, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Pain, Pity Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Bottom, Premature Orgasm, Rants, Rape Recovery, Regret, Repressed Memories, Restraints, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: After having captured Adora in the Crimson Wastes, Catra has something in mind that she VERY much would like to do to her.With time being of the essence, Catra tries to get down to business as soon as possible.Adora has however grown fed up with Catra's antics, and she has something completely else in mind.





	1. Adora

**Author's Note:**

> (Posting this before S3, taking some wild guesses here based of teasers. So will be fun to see if the fic works out. Or if there won't be enough time for it to even work.  
> Note: Chapter two is roughly identical to chapter one, it's just from Catra's perspective.)

Catra pulled the rope taught as she leaned in close to me. She cupped my chin with a wild grin, before she burst out laughing. "You didn't really think you could get away from me, did you?" she purred. "What is your deal Catra?" I snarled. Her hand trembled as she gazed into my eyes. She let go of my chin. "It's pretty simple actually..." She exclaimed and put her hands on her hips. And without warning: yanked her pants down, swaying her tail teasingly.

"How do you like my new look?" she jested. “To be honest; a leather jacket in this heat seems extremely disadvantageous.” I stated bluntly. Catra frowned and narrowed her eyes at me. “Hey! I’m in charge around here!” she snarled at me. “I’ve long since lost respect for you Catra... even if a part of me hopes you can still turn around.” I said solemnly. She clenched her fists and pushed me over with her foot, following as I fell.

I glared up at her as she bit her lower lip. Weird, she was trembling, but seemingly not from anger. I eyed her exposed crotch, tint of red, glistening. Wait... I did some quick calculations. I lowered my eyelids. “Catra, based off the time of month: You’re in heat, aren’t you?” I sighed and gave her a deadpan expression. She froze for a moment, then pounced upon my chest, trilling at me. “S-So what?” she hissed, a faint blush appearing.

Her eyes darted to the sides. “Why do you even still keep track of that?” she muttered. “Force of habit. Plus: Not like we have any other dates to keep track of year round.” I huffed. “We don’t even know when we are born, Catra. Outside of the horde, people actually keep track of that.” I added coldly. She scoffed at me. “So what? Age is just a number. Now be a good girl and-” I headbutted her pubic bone, knocking her air out.

She wheezed, looking at me in shock. “Next time, I won’t honour our ‘below the belt’ truce.” I growled. “Y-You... you almost hit my...” She stuttered, her voice cracking. She swiftly shielded her privates as she scooted down my chest. “WHAT THE HECK ADORA?!” she cried out. “Catra, I’m NOT going down on you. You can’t pull the same shit you did in the Kingdom of Snows. I actually **do** learn from my mistakes.” I bore my gaze into her.

“I wish I could say the same about you~” I hissed and leaned back, my disgust clearly visible. “What? You’re just gonna... leave me like this?” she balked at me. “Uh? Yeah. You’re no longer someone I’m willing to share a special moment with. You... cause me too much pain to think about.” I exhaled shakily, averting my gaze. She sat still for a moment. “But... you’ve always pulled me through these.” She stated, her emotions visibly conflicting.

“Yeah, BEFORE you became EVIL.” I snapped back at her. She recoiled, her face shifting into a snarl. “YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT I’VE HAD TO GO THROUGH!” she howled at me. Tears welled up in her eyes. My eyelid twitched. I wanted to scream back at her, but instead I inhaled deeply. “In case you haven’t been paying attention: It’s not like I’ve been having a relaxing vacation over here, **only** the fate of the PLANET is on my shoulders!”

I articulated each word, trying to get some sense into her head. She flared her nostrils. “Psh! So you say! I almost... I...” Her face fell as she trailed off, wincing as fresh tears welled up once more. “Why can’t you just do it?! You know it’ll only take a literal minute!” her fists shook as she jabbed my shoulder in frustration. It stung, but nothing too bad. “No.” I stated firmly. “I you want sex, then just grow some walls and rape me.” I baited.

Her eyes went wide as her fingers came out, her entire body went from tense to anxious. “W-What? No! I won’t... not rape... Adora just, please do it!” she bared her teeth, putting her hands against my shoulders, leaning over me. “I don’t want to have to force you...” She whispered. “Well, I’m not willing to have sex with you. So; I’ve played my cards. It’s in your hands now.” I tried to cross my arms, but the restraints made that not an option.

I settled for a disgruntled noise. Something in my chest complained, but I knew I had to do this. Force Catra’s hand. See how far she has fallen. I wasn’t ready to lose all hope just yet. You’re not a bad person inside Catra. At least I wished really hard for that to be true. The Horde has hurt her far more than it did me, and I don’t know how to even remotely fix it. Everything I’ve tried so far has had the opposite effect... really hope this works.

Otherwise this will become traumatic for me. Catra clenched her fists, then loosened them. Extended her claws, then retracted them. All while her breathing picked up. “K-Knock it off Adora! This isn’t funny any more!” she ground her crotch against my torso as she shivered. “C’mon... you know I can’t last long!” she shot me a bashful smile. “Did you seriously just kidnap me for sex?” I asked with a deadpan expression.

“N-No...” She shifted uncomfortably. “But it was **part** of my motivation for it.” She said with a fluster. “Look, I have needs! And so do you. What makes this time any different?” she huffed. “For starters: **Everything** you’ve done up until now.” I told her. She hissed and loomed over me, sinking her claws around the sides of my head. “What’s stopping me from railing you right now, right here?” she snarled. “What’s left of your conscience?” I retorted.

Catra’s face contorted. “Stop playing games! I’ll face fuck you if I have to!” she growled. “Go ahead, I have teeth.” I replied. She winced and recoiled. “Y-You wouldn’t!” she managed to squeak out. I leaned up to her face. “Try me.” I quipped. She cried out and pushed me back to the ground, her arms trembling. Tears streamed down her cheeks. “J-Just let me have this! I’m not asking for much!” she managed to get out in between sobs.

“No, you don’t deserve it.” I snapped bluntly. She clutched her stomach and hissed in pain, her watery eyes staring at me pleadingly. A twinge of guilt cut deep inside my chest. Repressed memories of that curled up, lonely girl in the showers all those years ago surfaced. I had been there for her first cycle, and each one after that... No! I have to stay strong. She’s not that girl any more. Only a remnant of her remains within what I am currently facing.

“Just get someone new, you’ll have to sooner or later.” I told her. Her eyes darted from side to side. “No! If I capture you, I can have you all to myself.” She hissed, rubbing her sopping vulva against my abdomen, drawing blood from her lip as she chewed on it. “I-I’m not ready...” She clutched her shoulder, rubbing her hand along it. “I’ve tried but, I just can’t make myself let anyone else in... its too painful. They’ll just leave or betray me.”

She clenched her eyes, pushing some tears aside. As she opened them, they were brimming with primal fury. She clutched my shoulders, sinking her claws in as her pupils shook. “Please... just let me have this!” she sniffled. “Adora, it hurts...” She stared into my eyes, looking for the compassion she’d always been able to find. I had to steel myself to not break down. She may be fighting against me, but I can’t just turn off growing up together. 

The searing pain in my shoulders was helping remind me of that. She dug those pretty deep. “Catra, just let go... you’ll only hurt yourself if you keep locking yourself in.” I tried to reason with her, my voice strained. She withdrew her claws and hugged herself, shortly after, blood began to seep down her arms. She dragged her fingers along her arms, spreading the gash as she wept. “Catra! Stop it!” she looked down at me, sniffling.

“Why? It takes away the suffering. Just sweet, sweet numbness.” she cooed, right before a hiccup. “Why is this so difficult for you?” I inquired. “You really don’t know, do you?” She let out a sobbing hiss. “Why would you? You never looked into what they did to me when you **weren’t** around!” her voice cracked as she shouted. She started to hyperventilate. “Didn’t you find it weird that I **suddenly** developed a dislike to water?” Her voice wavered.

“Just, conveniently around puberty? It **never** struck you there might be some **other** reason I hated to shower?” She barked, futility wiping away the tears that were replaced almost immediately. I tilted my head, confused. What could she talking about? “But... you have no problem with nudity?” I asked. Catra let out a shaky burble. “Yeah, cuz you are SO perceptive.” She sneered. “It’s the rubbing, all the touching... the noises.” she squeaked.

Catra curled up atop of me, slowly rocking back and forth. What even happened to her? She seemed perfectly fine, relatively speaking, back in the Fright Zone. She’s always been jumpy with sex, but that’s because her vulva is so sensitive... and small and... right? My confusion was apparent as Catra locked eyes with me. “You really have no idea...” she murmured. “Adora, I have to actively fight to not bite and claw whenever anyone hugs me.” she mumbled. 

“I get panic attacks just thinking about doing it with anyone else. I’m not willing to risk shredding a potential partner because I’m too weak to suppress my childhood failures.” She wiped her nose. What was she talking about here? Nothing really bad happened to her? I-I was there for her, right? Right?! “What are you on about? Is there anything you wanna tell me?” I asked anxiously. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” She sniffled and averted her gaze, weeping into her arms as she shivered.

I let her be as she wept, not like I could do much while tied up anyhow. Plus, I felt really bad at the mere thought of taking advantage of her emotional state right now. “D-Do you think I come to you just for fun? I HAVE been trying to open up. It's not just a switch I can flick on or off!” she elicited a weak mewl. “I... I have gotten to a point where I can tolerate being touched by this... other person without my claws coming out...” She whispered.

“I don’t WANT to crave your touch.” She lowered her arms and shot me a teary glare, the blood still oozing out. “You should take care of the bleeding.” I pleaded. “It’s not fatal! Stop trying to tell me what to do!” she barked. “I want to force myself on you so bad... you have no idea.” She bared her teeth. “Then why don’t you? I can’t stop you.” I asked softly. “Because... something in here, hurts more than the thought of not getting relief...”

She placed a hand atop her heart and quivered. “I don’t know what you’ve done to me, but you keep finding new ways to hurt me...” She gave a strained exhale. I sighed deeply. “If I blow you, will you promise this is the last time you try to coax sex from me?” I asked reluctantly. Her ears flicked as her eyes lit up. “Y-You mean it?” she looked at me hopefully. Her face soured. “Y-You’re not just saying that, are you?” she coughed, wiping her nose.

“No... I’ll go down on you if you promise **THIS** won’t happen again.” I said sternly. “So: just this once, for old times?” she fiddled with her fingers as she asked. “Pretty much...” I sighed. “You have made me a lot more worried about whatever is going on in your head...” I stated anxiously. Her eyes drained of life, becoming hollow. “I... I don’t want to talk about that.” She murmured, before shaking her head. A tiny spark re-appearing in her eyes.

“Can you at least patch those up?” I asked. She let out an annoyed groan, coughing. She had almost managed to stop crying. “Ugh, it’ll coagulate soon, just ignore it.” She said dismissively, with great familiarity that worried me. There was a jab inside my chest over how casually she spoke about that. Catra... what have you been doing all this time without me? I know large parts of your tough exterior is just an act... She eyed me over cautiously. 

Her breathing sped up as she scooted towards my face. Her eyes, they were gazing into my own. But... there was fear in them? The only other time I had seen her scared with me was back when... “G-Great! You managed to make me feel similarly about you too...” She glanced to the side. “M-Maybe I should just try to rub one out... or soothe the pain...” she inspected her crimson coated claws. “Catra! What did we just talk about? Stop going for the easy way!”

She made eye contact with me once more. “When is anything ever easy with you?” she whimpered. She grit her teeth and scooted up atop my face, a familiar scent and warmth filled my senses. Except, she’s trembling. Catra have never done that before, aside from when I make her cum. “J-Just do it!” she cried out, gripping my hair tightly. How in the heck did she make me feel like I am raping her, when I am the one tied up underneath her? 

I lowered my eyelids and took a deep breath. Her strong musk going deep within my nostrils. She was in heat alright. There’s no way I can just make her cum like this. She’s shaking like a leaf. This just reminds me of when she asked me to make her cum twice in a row, telling me she can handle it. She can’t. She’s just good at hiding the pain, trying to be tough. I puckered my lips and planted a soft kiss over her pride, she flinched, but I just held still. 

“C-C’mon! Just go already! I-It’ll all be over soon.” she hiccuped. Catra, I may hate everything you currently stand for. But I WON’T let you see sex as something to ‘just get over with’. I furrowed my brow, fixated on her cute little slit. I moved to kiss her mons, rubbing against her swollen areas with my nose. “S-Stop... messing around...” Catra started to trail off, the shivering slowly started to recede. I kept nuzzling around until it fully stopped.

Catra let out a mewl. “Why do you have to keep doing this?” she let out a single sniffle. I didn’t reply, just carefully wrapped my lips around her tiny bead. She gasped and bucked her hips. I gave a lap across her length, then began suckling tenderly. “T-This does feel better though... my lil’ kitty isn’t all tensed up any more.” She mumbled. She whimpered and ran her claws across my scalp, not breaking skin. Thankfully. I circled her clit sensually.

Catra let out a huff. “You know... I’m already halfway. It’s pathetic really. I had to bawl my eyes out for you to give me a **literal** minute of your time.” She said with a shaky tone. I gently let go of her nub. “That’s not true.” I whispered assuringly, planting a kiss across her nethers. “IT IS!” she shrieked. “I get super clingy, I pop in a minute, give or take, then I’m completely useless for several minutes afterwards.” She hissed out, grinding against me.

I licked her slit once more, trying to get a word in as she humped against my face. “Why do you always focus on that? Just enjoy yourself!” I said in a hushed tone, then resumed suckling her stiff bead. Her claws pricked my skin all across my scalp. “WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM TRYING TO DO?!” she howled, breathing heavily. “Even without foreplay, I’m fucking halfway throwing in the flag as soon as our flesh connect!” she hissed. 

“I get to feel you against me, touching my flesh... it starts to feel good. I want to run my hands across your body.” She started to sniffle again. “A-And then, my stomach feels funny. I try to fight it, it’s no use. The feeling inside of me ruptures. My muscles don’t obey me, I still can’t even fucking stand when it happens.” She let out a sulk. “Then a brief moment of pure joy, the only time other than when I accomplish a mission and get praised that-” she coughed.

Catra yowled aloud as she arched her back, pressing her crotch against my face as she convulsed. Struggling to keep herself upright as bloody tears trickled onto my face. Or rather: a mix of the two. She wheezed, leaning back as her claws found perch in my thighs. I endured the stinging as she dug into my flesh. “T-That I feel good about myself...” She panted heavily, tears streaming down her cheeks “A-And then, then it’s.” She grit her teeth and hiccuped. 

She locked eyes with me. “Then it’s all gone... I want more, but I can’t have it. If I try, my kitkat only flares up in agony.” Her voice was far past cracked. “All this does for me it stave off cramps... and they **used** to give me comfort, let me know **someone** cared.” Her eyes had lost all lustre. “The only time I felt happy during sex, was when we had our petting session. There was no pressure to perform or last, and it was ALL about the intimacy...” she mewled.

“... sure, it feels good and all. But aside from my first orgasm, **none** of them are something I can think off on a cold night and reminisces about. And my first time mostly makes me feel guilty...” She blubbered. “I am really going to miss you...” Catra croaked as she slid down to hug me, trembling. She smeared her various body fluids over my face as she rubbed her chin tightly against me. Catra... what in the flying fuck did I just get myself into?


	2. Catra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Posting this before S3, taking some wild guesses here based of teasers. So will be fun to see if the fic works out. Or if there won't be enough time for it to even work.  
> Note: Chapter one is roughly identical to chapter two, it's just from Adora's perspective.)

I pulled the rope taught as I leaned in close to Adora. I cupped her chin with a wild grin, before I burst out laughing. "You didn't really think you could get away from me, did you?" I purred. "What is your deal Catra?" she snarled. My hand trembled as I gazed into her pretty eyes. I let go of her chin. "It's pretty simple actually..." I exclaimed and put my hands on my hips. Before she could react: I yanked my pants down, and swayed my tail teasingly.

"How do you like my new look?" I jested. “To be honest; a leather jacket in this heat seems extremely disadvantageous.” Adora stated bluntly. I frowned and narrowed my eyes at her. “Hey! I’m in charge around here!” I snarled at her. “I’ve long since lost respect for you Catra... even if a part of me hopes you can still turn around.” She said solemnly. I clenched my fists and pushed her over with a foot, keeping it connected as she fell down.

She glared up at me as I bit my lower lip. I was fuming... how DARE she speak back to me? She eyed my exposed crotch, what was Adora doing? Thinking? She lowered her eyelids. “Catra, based off the time of month: You’re in heat, aren’t you?” she sighed, shooting me her a deadpan expression. I froze for a moment. How did she know? I pounced upon her chest, trilling at her. “S-So what?” I hissed. Dangit, my cheeks are heating up...

I darted my eyes to the sides. “Why do you even still keep track of that?” I muttered. “Force of habit. Plus: Not like we have any other dates to keep track of year round.” she huffed. “We don’t even know when we are born, Catra. Outside of the horde, people actually keep track of that.” she added coldly. I scoffed at her. “So what? Age is just a number. Now be a good girl and-” I couldn't react before she headbutted my pubis, knocking the air out of me.

I wheezed, eyeing her in my stupor. “Next time, I won’t honour our ‘below the belt’ truce.” She growled. “Y-You... you almost hit my...” I stuttered. Fuck, my voice cracked. I swiftly shielded my junk, scooting down her chest. “WHAT THE HECK ADORA?!” I cried out. “Catra, I’m NOT going down on you. You can’t pull the same shit you did in the Kingdom of Snows. I actually  **do** learn from my mistakes.” She glared. Shit, she’s serious...

“I wish I could say the same about you~” she hissed, leaning back, her disgust visible. “What? You’re just gonna... leave me like this?” I balked at her rudeness. “Uh? Yeah. You’re no longer someone I’m willing to share a special moment with. You... cause me too much pain to think about.” She let out a shaky exhale, averting her gaze. I hesitated. “But... you’ve always pulled me through these.” I said. Not sure how to feel about this... angry? Sad? 

“Yeah, BEFORE you became EVIL.” She snapped me. I recoiled, but quickly got my snarl out. “YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT I’VE HAD TO GO THROUGH!” I howled. Dangit! I can’t hold back my tears... Her eyelid twitched. She inhaled deeply. “In case you haven’t been paying attention: It’s not like I’ve been having a relaxing vacation over here, only the fate of the PLANET is on my shoulders!” That bitch articulated each word as if prophecy. 

I flared my nostrils. “Psh! So you say! I almost... I...” I winced as fresh tears came knocking. Fuck! I don’t... I don’t want to think about that. “Why can’t you just do it?! You know it’ll only take a literal minute!” my fists shook. I jabbed at her shoulder to let out some steam. She barely reacted. “No.” She stated firmly. “I you want sex, then just grow some walls and rape me.” She stated. What. The. FUCK? Did Adora just... 

Anxiety took over as my eyes widened. I couldn’t keep my fists together. “W-What? No! I won’t... not rape... Adora just, please do it!” I bared my teeth, I put my hands on her shoulders, sending a message. “I don’t want to have to force you...” I whispered. Sheesh Adora! What’s with you? “Well, I’m not willing to have sex with you. So; I’ve played my cards. It’s in your hands now.” She wobbled a bit, seeming to have forgotten she is tied up.

She made a disgruntled noise. Had she seriously just... I know I’ve kiiinda crossed lines before, but this... does she seriously believe that I would... There was a twinge at my eyelid. Did she seriously don’t grasp what happened to me back at the horde? I know you’re oblivious Adora, but COME ON! ... then again, she DID fail to pick up on how ‘the evil horde’, was actually evil. I clenched my fists. No, don’t prove her right. I relaxed my hands.

Maybe if I... I extended my claws. Hm, no. I retracted them. My breathing was picking up. “K-Knock it off Adora! This isn’t funny any more!” I shifted my weight, grinding my crotch against her torso. A pleasant shiver ran through my spine. “C’mon... you know I can’t last long!” I shot her a bashful smile, this usually works. “Did you seriously just kidnap me for sex?” she asked, dead serious. Geez! When did she become such a sourpuss?

“N-No...” This made me really uncomfortable. “But it was  **part** of my motivation for it.” I said. Damn, blushing again. “Look, I have needs! And so do you. What makes this time any different?” I huffed. “For starters: **Everything** you’ve done up until now!” she stated. I hissed looming over her. I sunk my claws against her skull. “What’s stopping me from railing you right now, right here?” I snarled. “What’s left of your conscience?” she retorted.

What the... “Stop playing games! I’ll face fuck you if I have to!” I growled threateningly. “Go ahead, I have teeth.” She replied. I winced at the thought. “Y-You wouldn’t!” I sputtered. She leaned towards me. “Try me.” she quipped. I could only cry out and pushed her away from me. My arms trembled as the waterworks crept on. “J-Just let me have this! I’m not asking for much!” I was hard to speak when I tried to hold back tears.

“No, you don’t deserve it.” She snapped at me. My stomach cramped up as I clutched it, hissing from the pain. I looked her in the eyes, fighting through my pain. Adora faltered for a moment, but then went back to that cold, stern glare. Shit. What crawled up her ass today? Can’t a girl ask for help with her estrus without being grilled? I knew those princesses were turning you into a monster... Won’t even lend me a freaking minute!

“Just get someone new, you’ll have to sooner or later.” She uttered. I checked my sides. “No! If I capture you, I can have you all to myself.” I let out a hiss. I rubbed my pulsating urge against her tummy. My lip stung as I tasted copper. “I-I’m not ready...” I reflexively grabbed my shoulder, rubbing it softly to calm my nerves. “I’ve tried but, I just can’t make myself let anyone else in... its too painful. They’ll just leave or betray me.” I muttered.

I shut my eyes tight, the tears flowed. I... I can’t last much longer... I NEED to cum! I opened my eyes. I clutched her shoulders, sinking my claws in as the knot inside me ached. “Please... just let me have this!” I let a sniffle slip past. “Adora, it hurts...” I stared deeply into her eyes but... where was that spark? That look that would tell me everything was going to be okay? My stomach sunk as it finally dawned on me. She... she’s given up on me. I’m nothing...

My claws dug deeper. I wanted to make her scream... or did I want to do that to myself? “Catra, just let go... you’ll only hurt yourself if you keep locking yourself in.” Adora spoke with some issue. I withdrew my claws. This isn’t what I want... I embraced myself, letting the claws rend. The pleasant warmth oozing out was soothing. I moved my fingers, spreading the sensation. Good, my insides didn’t burn the brightest any longer. Crying always helps.

Tears feel nice rolling down my cheeks. “Catra! Stop it!” Adora cried out to me. “Why? It takes away the suffering. Just sweet, sweet numbness.” I cooed, followed by a hiccup. “Why is this so difficult for you?” she inquired. “You really don’t know, do you?” I tried to hiss, but wound up sobbing instead. “Why would you? You never looked into what they did to me when you **weren’t** around!” breathing became difficult, I couldn’t control my vocals.

. “Didn’t you find it weird that I  **suddenly** developed a dislike to water?” I was wavering. “Just, conveniently around puberty? It **never** struck you there might be some  **other** reason I hated to shower?” My tears wouldn’t stop. Adora tilted her dumb face “But... you have no problem with nudity?” she asked. I burbled shakily at her stupidity. “Yeah, cuz you are SO perceptive.” I sneered. “It’s the rubbing, all the touching... the noises.” I felt sick.

I curled up on Adora. My insides really tore into me right now. I started to slowly rock back and forth. I looked her in the eyes once more. Nothing, a blank stare. “You really have no idea...” I could barely murmur. “Adora, I have to actively fight to not bite and claw whenever anyone hugs me.” I almost choked. This was bringing me back to places I didn’t want to think about. This _ISN’T_ why I brought you here you dunce! Why do you ruin **everything**?

“I get panic attacks just thinking about doing it with anyone else. I’m not willing to risk shredding a potential partner because I’m too weak to suppress my childhood failures.” I wiped my runny nose. “What are you on about? Is there anything you wanna tell me?” She asked anxiously. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” I sniffled and averted my gaze. I put my head down into my arms for comfort, allowing myself to weep as the shivering got worse.

I got to cry in peace. It has been a while since last. I still have nightmares about... THAT however. I shivered. I still wake up, gasping for air. “D-Do you think I come to you just for fun? I HAVE been trying to open up. It's not just a switch I can flick on or off!” I could only muster a weak mewl. Pathetic. “I... I have gotten to a point where I can tolerate being touched by this... other person without my claws coming out...” I whispered, a tear streaking down.

“I don’t WANT to crave your touch.” I put my arms down, looking at her. I still had my thumping buzz going. “You should take care of the bleeding.” She pleaded. “It’s not fatal! Stop trying to tell me what to do!” I barked at her. “I want to force myself on you so bad... you have no idea.” I grimaced. “Then why don’t you? I can’t stop you.” She asked softly. “Because... something in here, hurts more than the thought of not getting relief...”

My torso really caused me discomfort. “I don’t know what you’ve done to me, but you keep finding new ways to hurt me...” Breathing sucks again. Adora sighed deeply. “If I blow you, will you promise this is the last time you try to coax sex from me?” she offered. Did I hear that right? S-She still cares about me? “Y-You mean it?” I fixated on her features. Please... don’t fuck with me. “Y-You’re not just saying that, are you?” I wiped my nose, coughing.

“No... I’ll go down on you if you promise  **THIS** won’t happen again.” She scolded me... “So: just this once, for old times?” I could barely control my digits. “Pretty much...” She sighed. “You have made me a lot more worried about whatever is going on in your head...” She spoke. Adora cared? A memory of being immobilized by magic flashed by. “I... I don’t want to talk about that.” I shook my head, trying my best to not cry. But... Adora help?

“Can you at least patch those up?” she asked. For fucks sake! Focus on what matters you dolt! I coughed, restraining myself. “Ugh, it’ll coagulate soon, just ignore it.” I grumbled. It always did. I hadn't lacerated  **that** deep. What’s her deal with getting involved with what I do with MY body? That said... I DO really want to get ‘involved' with HER body right now. I’ll perhaps scold her later if I can remember, right now I need to get my fix. Kitty gotta cum...  


I breathed faster as I scooted towards her alluring kisser. Or, should I? She had said she’d chomp my pride clean out... what if she overpowers me during my afterglow? Oh no... “G-Great! You managed to make me feel similarly about you too...” I glanced around. “M-Maybe I should just try to rub one out... or soothe the pain...” I looked over my tools: Lots of blood. Not optimal. “Catra! What did we just talk about? Stop going for the easy way!”

I stared into her peepers... that’s a dumb word. “When is anything ever easy with you?” I could only whimper. C’mon... you can do this. Don’t be a Kyle. I grit my fangs and took a leap of faith. My girl was firmly on her face... no teeth yet! “J-Just do it!” I said, louder than I had wanted. I clumsily grabbed hold of her hair. It wouldn’t stop her, but I’ve always liked to play with her hair. Maybe it would soothe me? I am getting very bad memories right now. 

Adora took my scent in, good. That’s not bad. F-Fuck me! I couldn’t stop shaking. I don’t wanna do this... but my body does. And it’ll just make me pay if I don’t obey... How did my plan go this far to heck? She was supposed to berate me, then reluctantly agree, bob her head a bit, make my body shut up. And we’re both fine. Something connected with my sex. I showed weakness in response. Failing to control my motor functions.

“C-C’mon! Just go already! I-It’ll all be over soon.” I followed up that disastrous speech with a hiccup. As long as Adora went all in, it should be fine. I wouldn’t suffer that much. I tensed up as she... kissed me? What was she doing? She just kept planting little smooches around my useless, inferior genitals. “S-Stop... messing around...” I trailed off as an actual enjoyment radiated from my junk. She kept going until I had stopped shuddering. Why would she...

A mewl escaped my throat. “Why do you have to keep doing this?” I sniffled. Adora didn’t even respond. Something snatched up my clit. My hips moved on their own as I gasped in delight. Her tongue danced across my privates. “T-This does feel better though... my lil’ kitty isn’t all tensed up any more.” Did I just say that? Fucking seriously? At least say ‘pussy’ Catra! I’m not twelve any more... Shit! That’s good... her tongue... my hood... claws in scalp...

I huffed. “You know... I’m already halfway. It’s pathetic really. I had to bawl my eyes out for you to give me a  **literal** minute of your time.” Great, I can barely talk... and now she stopped. “That’s not true.” She whispered meekly. She tried to pity me with another kiss. “IT IS!” I shrieked at her. “I get super clingy, I pop in a minute, give or take, then I’m completely useless for several minutes afterwards.” I hissed her. If she won’t finish the job, I will.

Her tongue caressed my sensitive flesh. But no, I can’t trust her. I sped up my thrusts. “Why do you always focus on that? Just enjoy yourself!” she patronized me with that speech? At least she went back to using her mouth properly. I struggled to not claw her madly. “WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM TRYING TO DO?!” I howled, breathing... strained! “Even without foreplay, I’m fucking halfway throwing in the flag as soon as our flesh connect!” I hissed, tensing up. 

“I get to feel you against me, touching my flesh... it starts to feel good. I want to run my hands across your body.” Fuck. I’m crying again. “A-And then, my stomach feels funny. I try to fight it, it’s no use. The feeling inside of me ruptures. My muscles don’t obey me, I still can’t even fucking stand when it happens.” I sulked, coughing. “Then a brief moment of pure joy, the only time other than when I accomplish a mission and get praised that-” I-I’m gonna! 

My back thrust up as I yowled with all my might. I fought to keep my crotch as tightly against Adora as I could. My contractions tore through me. I grasped for air, stumbling back. My claws steadied me on something. “T-That I feel good about myself...” I was panting heavily. Those darn tears still streaming... “A-And then, then it’s.” I grit my teeth as a hiccup escaped my lungs. Ugh, I had goosebumps over my entire body. My tail is going mad.

I locked eyes with Adora. “Then it’s all gone... I want more, but I can’t have it. If I try, my kitkat only flares up in agony.” Crapcicles my voice sounds fragile. “All this does for me it stave off cramps... and they  **used** to give me comfort, let me know  **someone** cared.” So many bad memories... “The only time I felt happy during sex, was when we had our petting session. There was no pressure to perform or last, and it was ALL about the intimacy...” I mewled.

“... sure, it feels good and all. But aside from my first orgasm,  **none** of them are something I can think off on a cold night and reminisces about. And my first time mostly makes me feel guilty...” I might as well blubber. I already lost my dignity. “I am really going to miss you...” I croaked as I slid down to hug my childhood friend with trembling arms, maybe for the last time? She was warm and smelled nice... why the fuck did you have to go there Adora?


End file.
